1. Technical Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for performing data communication according to a network state. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for performing data communication by using forward error correction (FEC).
2. Description of the Related Art
As use of mobile devices has considerably increased, data communication using a wireless network, such as WiFi, has also greatly increased. Since a wireless network is greatly affected by a use environment, the possibility of occurrence of packet loss is high.
Examples of technologies for correcting a packet error and compensating for packet loss in data communication through a wireless network include forward error correction (FEC) and automatic repeat request (ARQ). Although ARQ ensures high reliability of data transmission, ARQ has a problem in that when a packet error or a packet loss occurs, retransmission of a lost packet has to be requested, thereby delaying communication. Accordingly, FEC or ARQ is selectively used according to a network condition. FEC refers to a method of detecting a data error and encoding and transmitting data to be corrected by using a transmitting device. In particular, application layer (AL)-FEC for correcting a packet error and compensating for a packet loss has recently been widely used in an application layer. In order to maintain FEC compatibility between sessions, a standard transmission/reception framework for FEC exists and many FEC methods are used. However, the currently used FEC methods present difficulties in adjusting an FEC rate in real time.